


【索香】路飞的宠物

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 路飞带了一只绿毛老鼠回宿舍，给原先的黄毛老鼠作伴，但听说公老鼠不能养在一起......
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【索香】路飞的宠物

**Author's Note:**

> 跟养老鼠的朋友聊天  
> 得知公老鼠不能养一起，因为会想杀掉对方  
> 他们宁可独自一个也不愿意有别的男性在身边  
> 马上想到绿黄～
> 
> \- 现代PARO  
> \- 没有特别设定，但大概是高中宿舍吧  
> \- 对话体

「路飞，你又带动物回宿舍了啊？咦，这个毛色也太奇怪了。」

「啊，乌索普，刚刚在废弃化学工厂冒险的时候找到的。他一直在同一个角落迷路，太好笑了我就把他捉起来了。」

「化学工厂啊，那大概是被化学原料污染才会变成这种颜色。也好，给山治一个伴。放进笼子里吧，别忘了餵食。」

「噢！」

***

「有新老鼠来了！希望是个Lady！是男的！可恶！」

「这是哪？喔，你这家伙的眉毛也太搞笑了。」

「你还有脸说！你的毛色才奇怪！绿藻吃太多了吗？」

「你说什么！？想打架吗？」

「来啊！谁怕谁！」

***

「啊，路飞，那只新老鼠是公的吗？我刚刚忘了，听说公老鼠不能养在一起，他们会把对方杀了的！」

「欸，好麻烦。」

「呜啊，已经打起来了！」

「上啊，山治！上啊，索隆！」

「已经起名字了…不对！快把他们分开啊！」

「不用吧，他们玩得很开心啊！」

「那不是在玩！好凶狠！会死的！我得把他们分开…啊！好痛！」

「流血了耶！」

「你还看热闹！那是你的老鼠，你去！」

「呿，好吧…啊！好痛！」

「你也被咬了吧，哈哈哈！」

「你们吵什么？知道现在几点了吗？」

「娜美…老鼠在打架…分不开……」

「真没用！我来！」

「……」

「……」

「分开了。现在安静！」

「是……」

***

「啊～娜美桑爱的铁拳～」

「臭女人……」

「不准这样叫娜美桑！她是女神！我爱她～」

「你们可是不同物种。」

「并不妨碍我爱她～」

「果然是白痴圈圈。」

「你才是笨蛋绿藻！」

「想打架吗？刚刚没分出胜负。」

「你爬得过这个栅栏就来啊！只怕你会迷路。」

「你给我等着！」

***

「喂，路飞。索隆怎么不见了？」

「啊？」

「娜美昨天不是在笼子中间放了一个栅栏把索隆跟山治隔开吗？我刚刚起床去看笼子，索隆不在他那一边。」

「迷路了吧。」

「在笼子里能迷路到哪去？啊，栅栏这里有个洞。」

「索隆把栅栏咬穿了吗？他还真饿呢。」

「重点不在那里吧？那可是铁制的。被化学污染的老鼠真可怕……」

「所以索隆到山治那边去了吧。」

「啊，对，山治该不会被他吃了吧？」

「山治好吃吗？」

「你都不关心你第一只老鼠的安危吗？」

「找到了，他在山治的窝里。」

「……」

「……」

「真的被吃了……」

「昨天忘记放饲料了，山治对不起……」

「不…不是那个意思……」

「呜呜呜…山治…我会好好把你埋葬的…啊！好痛！」

「又被咬了…眼神好凶！呃…走吧，我们去上课，别打扰他们。」

「可是山治的尸体……」

「山治没有死啦！」


End file.
